


The truth set free

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Such heavy words were imparted from his lips; words that brought the days of waiting and wondering to an end.





	The truth set free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



The coffee is starting to grow cold. She can't bring herself to raise the mug to her lips. Her blank stare burns into the murky brown depths.  
  
His heavy words still ring in her ears.  
  
The story of a dead man who sought revenge and caused unimaginable suffering for those she loved. An imprisoned detective who painted and waited for execution. His loyal friend who dedicated five years of his life to saving him. An innocent little girl, tormented by guilt.  
  
And she was-  
  
_Dead._  
  
_I was murdered, on my birthday._  
  
Her slender fingers tighten around the mug. She actually died; left behind her husband, daughter and dear friend. It's a terrible thought to bear.  
  
Alma drags her gaze to her husband, sees him slumped in the chair. The thick mop of hair at the front obscures his eyes.  
  
_That day, he cried and held me for a long time._  
  
_He was tormented by terrible dreams. I heard him scream my name at times._  
  
_Now, I finally understand why._  
  
Her chest lurches painfully. Five years. He spent those five years all alone without her, mourning her death.  
  
_Was I buried? Cremated?_  
  
_Who came to my funeral?_  
  
_Stop it. Stop thinking._  
  
She can't bear seeing him like this.  
  
Alma gets up and wraps her arms around Jowd's neck. She presses her cheek to his and leans into him. He places a hand over her arm.  
  
"Poor you," she whispers, struggling to keep her voice steady. Even in the face of such horrifying truths, she can't so much as shed a single tear. She has to be strong. It took him so much courage to divulge the truth and she won't make him regret it. "No wonder it was so hard to tell us."  
  
Cabanela stands near them, gazing at the floor with a somber look.  
  
_Alma was murdered. Sweet, innocent Alma..._  
  
_And Jowd. Gods..._  
  
Jowd confessed to the crime and received the death penalty, all for the sake of his little girl. How could he bear it, being stuck behind bars and mourning the loss of his beloved wife?  
  
It's comforting to know that he spent those five years trying to save his best friend. But of course. No way Jowd could ever be capable of doing something like that. He would fight tooth and nail for his sake, always.  
  
_You tried to take your secret to the grave._  
  
_I woulda been there for you, if you'd just asked, baby. But you made me take the hard route, eh?_  
  
He can't help wondering why Jowd couldn't have gone to him, but he won't ask. He's not going to hold it against him either. Jowd had his reasons. Alma's death must have really shaken him up.  
  
His gaze shifts to the couple and he's hit with a surge of emotion. They are the two most precious people to him in the whole world and he can't bear to think of anything ever happening to them. But it did, in another timeline. He knew pain and grief when Alma was torn away from them. He never visited Jowd in prison according to his friend's words. Surely he must have been missing him terribly.  
  
The happy lives they spent together had been destroyed in a single instant.  
  
But a miracle happened. They got it all back. Mere words cannot describe the joy he feels to know that.  
  
_It's a pity though, that Jowd still has those awful memories. He still remembers what it was like to lose Alma... and he's obviously still feeling guilt over those choices he made._  
  
_At least he told us, at last._  
  
Cabanela and Alma had both known that Jowd was hiding something. It was obviously troubling him and they wanted to be able to help, but they couldn't force him to let it out. They waited and finally this day came.  
  
He comes over to join in the embrace - one arm resting on Jowd's chest, the other on Alma's back. Jowd's other hand finds his arm and Alma shifts one hand to Cabanela's shoulder.  
  
"You did the riiight thing in telling us, baby."  
  
"Indeed. It wasn't easy to hear but I'm glad you did."  
  
"I wasn't sure what you would think if I did. A part of me thought it might be better not to... but it wouldn't do anybody any good, would it? I'm not going to repeat my mistakes."  
  
A short pause follows, filled with the sound of Jowd drawing in breath then exhaling loudly.  
  
"Speaking of mistakes, what must you think about the things I did? Throwing myself in prison, abandoning Kamila-"  
  
"Hush," Alma interrupts. "I'm not going to judge you for it. I'm sure Cabanela won't either." Admittedly, she had been astonished that he'd thought leaving Kamila alone and trying to get executed for a murder he never committed was a logical idea but it's clear he understands his fallacy now and she won't hold it against him.  
  
"Course nooot. Anyway, it's all in the past now... sort of. Best thing to do is try to put it behind you and mooove on. I know it's tough but we're here for you."  
  
"Exactly. You don't need to suffer alone. If anything else troubles you, no matter how small, you'll tell us, won't you?"  
  
"I will. Thank you both for being so understanding."  
  
"Don't sweat it, baby. That's what we're heeere for."  
  
"Exactly," Alma agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> A Yuletide Madness treat for laughingpineapple. Hope you like the gift!
> 
> In other news, Archive of our Own is officially a pain in the butt when it comes to formatting. Had a brutal struggle to try and get the italics to stay. Gave up and entered them manually. Good thing it's a short fanfic.


End file.
